


Echoing Our Song

by Forces_06



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell, Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Anne is Persephone, Anyways, Aragon is Eurydice, Arthur is Orpheus, F/M, H. Percy is Hades, Hadestown au basically, I come back from a week hiatus and post this shit, I'll be mostly referring them to their hadestown counterpart so basically:, Jane Anna and Cathy are the fates, Kit is Hermes (idk why but it fits alright)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forces_06/pseuds/Forces_06
Summary: A poet and his songbird are walking out of hell.Unfortunately not in the way he thought.Meanwhile, two Gods are thinking they could try again.
Relationships: Catherine of Aragon/Arthur Tudor
Kudos: 11





	Echoing Our Song

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'll update "Delighting In Your Company" soon, I just need to get this idea that's been jumping in my head out.
> 
> If you guys don't know who's who, look at them tags.
> 
> Also, the way i address them is via their Hadestown counterpart basically: I'll be referring to Arthur as Orpheus, Catalina as Eurydice, etc. etc.

_"Wait for me, I'm comin'_   
_Wait, I'm comin' with you_   
_Wait for me, I'm comin' too_   
_I'm comin' too"_

The two lovers sang together as the workers of the mine looked at them with hope. Hope that if the duo can do it, so can they as well.  
  
High above the obsidian fortress, the two stood on their balcony. The woman was dressed in a black gown while the man beside her was in a white dress suit with a black undershirt in it. The latter's outfit was a clear contrast to his city and household. They can hear the workers' echoing their song, even if they were down at the mines, nothing can escape a god's sight. _ **  
**_

_**"Show the way so we can see** _  
_**Show the way the world could be** _  
_**If you can do it, so can she** _  
_**If she can do it, so can we"** _

The lovers looked at the workers, it feels like the weight of the world is on their shoulders. If they can manage to pull this off, there's a shining chance that they too can leave hell. _ **  
**_

_**"Show the way** _  
_**Show the way the world could be** _  
_**Show the way so we believe** _  
_**We will follow where you lead** _  
_**We will follow with you** _  
_**Show the way"** _

Back at the fortress, the woman spoke to her husband, staring straight ahead. "Think they'll make it?"  
  
"I don't know." Came the reply from his gravelly voice, he too was staring ahead as well.

_**"Show the way"** _

"Hades, you let them go."

_**"Show the way"** _

"I let them try."

"And how 'bout you and I?" She asks still not looking at him. "Are we gonna try again?"

**_"Show the way"_ **

He glances to the side, the smoke of the factories and the blinding lights of his electric city basks in the distance. He had done all of this just for her, to make her feel more comfortable, to remind her of the surface.  
  
But alas, that was not what she wanted.  
  
He knows what's coming next.  
  
"It's time for spring, we'll try again next fall."  
  
She finally looks at him, an unusual steely gaze is still in her emerald eyes. "Wait for me?"

He looks to her as well. "I will."  
  
He offers an arm to her and both goes back in to the fortress, the workers and the young lovers' voices still ringing through their ears.  
**_  
_** Both never glanced back at the scene. ** _  
_**

_**"Wait for me, I'm comin'** _  
_**Wait, I'm comin' with you** _  
_**Wait for me, I'm comin' too** _  
_**I'm comin' too"** _

The poet and his songbird were now walking out of the mines, him at the front and her at the back. Not once looking back.  
  
Three figures seems to be following them, the songbird is able to ignore them. The poet however, they started to plant a seed of doubt in his mind. _ **  
**_

**"Who are you?  
Who do you think you are?  
Who are you?  
Who are you to lead her?  
Who are you to lead them?  
Who are you to think that you can hold your head up higher than your fellow man?"**

The fates spoke as one, the man was clutching the strap of his guitar as if it was a lifeline now, fighting off the temptation to make sure _she_ is there following him.  
  
They were nearing the exit, both can see a streak of light shining through.  
  
The messenger god looks at them and the opening, a melancholic look on her features.  
  
No matter how many times it was told, it will still end the same way.

**"You got a lonesome road to walk  
And it ain't along the railroad track  
And it ain't along the black-top tar  
You've walked a hundred times before  
I'll tell you where the real road lies:  
Between your ears, behind your eyes  
That is the path to Paradise  
Likewise, the road to ruin"**

She sends one last look to them before going back to the surface, where her bar she has along the side of the railroad track.

**_"Wait for me, I'm comin'  
Wait, I'm comin' with you  
Wait for me, I'm comin' too  
Wait for me, I'm comin'  
Wait, I'm comin' with you  
Wait, I'm comin'  
Show the way"_ **

They can still hear the workers' voices bounce of the mines' walls, echoing in their minds as if it was a reminder that they are their chance for them to get out of there.  
  
She looks at her lover; shoulders tensed and back stiff, his guitar is placed where he can't fully see her.

_"I'm coming wait for me",_ she belted, as if expecting him to hear her.

_**"Show the way"** _

_"I hear the walls repeating,"_ she slams her fists against the hard concrete they had passed.

_**"Show the way"** _

_"The falling of our feet and it sounds like drumming"_

**_"Show the way"_ **

Hades and Persephone gazed at one another for one last time until the nature goddess' return to the realm of the mortals.  
  
"Hades?"  
  
He looks up from the files on his desk. "Yes?"  
  
"You better treat her right when she is back here."  
  
Raising his eyebrows in surprise, he nods complacently.

" _And we are not alone_  
  
_**(Show the way)** _  
  
_I hear the rocks and stones_  
  
**_(Show the way)_ **  
  
_Echoing our song_  
  
**_(Echoing our song)_ **  
  
_I'm coming_  
  
**_(Coming)_ **  
  
_Coming..."_

* * *

The next time Persephone went back on top, she was met with a somber look from Hermes and a downtrodden Orpheus clutching a red and white rose.*

**Author's Note:**

> *its the Tudor rose, like I said this is an au.
> 
> I don't know if I'll add on to this, but I have a few ideas here and there along with _another_ au I have in mind of.


End file.
